


Красота философии

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2018 [1]
Category: Agora (2009)
Genre: Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Мгновения ранней жизни Гипатии — глазами ее отца





	Красота философии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Beauty of Philosophy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662592) by [Fabrisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse). 



> преканон; может читаться без знания сюжета фильма

Всегда сложно сказать, думал Теон, когда ребенку полагается перейти от личных занятий с наставником к более сложной коллективной работе. Только лишь из того, что юноша мог примерить тогу — ну, если был римским гражданином, — не следовало, что он готов думать самостоятельно. И, мог он также признать, существовали и те, кто думал самостоятельно еще даже до того, как научится зашнуровывать на себе сандалии. Его дочь была именно из таких: вечно спрашивала «почему?», как свойственно большинству детей, но при том слушала, что ей отвечают, как большинству детей уже не свойственно.

Гипатия, без сомнения, была готова продвинуться до групповых занятий. Она станет слушать. Станет отвечать. Станет думать. Теон не мог удержать ее дома, чтобы она удовлетворялась лишь использованием восковых табличек или чтением свитков из его личной библиотеки. И всё же он беспокоился за нее. Не окажется ли, в конечном счете, что ее, как и многих подающих надежды юных девушек, больше привлекает замужество или утешения религии, чем углубленное понимание философии и математики? Теон поправил себя. Лучше всего было оставаться честным, даже размышляя наедине с собой. Большинство людей сильнее склонялось к семье и браку, чем к математике и философии. Множеству из них — как мужчинам, так и женщинам — достаточно было простой арифметики, а единственной натуральной философией, которую они способны были постичь, был позыв к совокуплению. 

Мужчинам гораздо чаще удавалось подняться над рутиной, над мелкими неприятностями повседневного бытия, над соблазнами риторики и базовой логики, и постигать квадривиум: не просто арифметику, но астрономию, геометрию и музыку — все области чисел. Его дочь, впрочем, уже глядела в небеса и применяла логику, чтобы задавать вопросы и начать поистине понимать... всё вокруг.

***  
Юность всегда будет юной. Большинство учеников не были пьяницами. Большинство учеников не были склонны к несдержанному полету воображения. Некоторые обладали обоими качествами. Но всем юным ученикам свойственно было отвлекаться на мелочные споры. 

Неокл позже признавал, что намеренно сбивал молодежь с пути чистого познания, но, как он говорил Теону, это было только для того, чтобы понять: кто из них достоин более высокой науки.

Вопросом, который он поставил перед ними, было понятие прекрасного.

— Красота — это соразмерность, — сказал Федон. — Что может быть прекраснее, чем статуя Хатор или Афродиты? Их черты доведены до совершенства, и мы восхищаемся чистотой, которую находим в их взорах. 

(— Он хорош в риторике, так? — спросил Теон.

Неокл кивнул.

— Но заинтересовать его музыкой или геометрией — все равно, что заставить вола повернуть за угол.)

Многие юноши тут же принялись упражняться в красноречии на тему женской красоты, сравнивая некоторых знакомых им женщин со статуями, которые упомянул Федон.

— Знаете, ведь влечет не к соразмерности, — заговорила Гипатия со своего места у двери. — К несоразмерности, вот к чему.

Федон рассмеялся, и его смех подхватили некоторые другие.

— Выходит, ты сочтешь привлекательным горбуна? Или мне стоит отправить поухаживать за тобой моего кузена Страбона?

— Мы перестаем глядеть на статуи, потому что в них нет ничего незнакомого. Они слишком правильные, слишком совершенные.

— Как и подобает богам, — заметил Дьяу.

— Возможно, — ответила Гипатия. — Но когда я слышу, как ты говоришь о женской красоте — когда ты думаешь, будто я не слушаю, — в ее глазах при этом светилось нескрываемое веселье, — ты поминаешь не кого-то, а Дирке. 

(— Откуда моей дочери известно имя гетеры?

Неокл покачал головой.

— Ее окружают сплошь богатые юноши, Теон.)

Все притихли — некоторые, несомненно, вспоминая красоту Дирке.

Гипатия продолжала:

— Ее чертам недостает правильности. Ее глаза необычайного золотистого цвета и раскосые, точно у кошки, а не круглые, точно коровьи глаза прекрасной Хатор. Ее волосы — рыжие, а это наиболее расходящийся с канонами цвет волос, ведь обладают им очень немногие люди. И ее рот чересчур широк для ее лица, к тому же сильно изогнут, будто лук купидона. Ни в чем из этого нет правильной соразмерности, но вы — не единственные мужчины, которые находят ее прелестнейшей из всех женщин в городе. 

Федон сказал:

— Значит, Дирке не прекрасна, и всё. 

Его освистали со всех сторон.

Дьяу спросил:

— Тогда как ты считаешь, Гипатия? Благодаря чему нечто — или некто — делается прекрасным? Это не может быть просто несоразмерность, иначе женщины бы ходили хвостом за Страбоном, кузеном Федона.

— Каждый день мы видим солнечный свет сквозь совершенную окружность окулюса, однако его оттенки богаче и прекраснее в определенные часы дня. И редко это бывает в полдень, когда солнце образует безупречный круг. — Все могли заметить, что она собирается с мыслями, и ждали продолжения. — Доводилось ли вам видеть боевого коня Гуриона? Это самая совершенно сложенная лошадь, какую мне только доводилось увидеть. Даже Буцефал Александра не мог бы сравниться с ним. И я не знаю никого, кто считал бы этого жеребца прекрасным, потому что это злонравнейший зверь из всех, когда-либо кусавших человеку руку. Что касается меня, я не могу дождаться, когда из его шкуры наконец сделают походный стул.

Все рассмеялись. Гипатия подняла руку и продолжила:

— Чистота или иные свойства, таким образом, становятся частью прекрасного. Конь Гуриона, если говорить о нем, теряет красоту за то, что обладает плохим характером. Внешние черты Дирке могут не отвечать классическим канонам, но ее ум, манера держаться и добрый нрав помогают этим чертам соединиться в нечто для нас приятное — настолько приятное, что мы зовем это прекрасным. 

Из задних рядов раздался голос:

— Что же тогда считаешь прекрасным ты сама, госпожа?

— Небеса. Музыку.

— Но и то, и другое — соразмерно и подчинено правилам, — заметил Федон, раздраженно топнув ногой. — Я выиграл.

Гипатия наклонила голову к плечу и смерила его таким взглядом, будто он был материалом для опыта.

— Я думала, это диалог, а не состязание. Но если мы станем состязаться на этот счет, если один из нас должен выиграть, то, думаю, это я. Если бы музыка обладала совершенной соразмерностью, существовала бы лишь единственная мелодия — или, быть может, пять, по числу геометрических тел у Платона или элементов у Аристотеля. Вместо этого их существует великое множество, точно так же, как и множество инструментов, на которых эти мелодии можно сыграть. А небеса... — Ее лицо озарилось радостью. — Там есть неподвижная Полярная звезда, что всегда указывает на истинный север. Есть созвездия вдоль плоскости эклиптики, что сменяются сезон за сезоном и дают нам наш зодиак. Есть кометы, что приносят нам чудеса. А еще есть странники. Сатурн, Юпитер, Марс, Венера и Меркурий, что иногда убегают вперед, иногда застывают на своем месте, а иногда и вовсе обращаются вспять. — Она в восхищении покачала головой. — Астрономия верховенствует среди всех наук не потому, что состоит из одного следования за звездами по совершенно ровному, соразмерному пути в течение года. Она верховенствует, потому что в ней есть несоразмерности и загадки, которые будят в нас любопытство, увлекают нас, оставляют очарованным до тех самых пор, пока мы не отыщем наиболее совершенное объяснение. 

(Неокл сказал:

— Тогда я задал вопрос. Права ли юная госпожа в своих рассуждениях? Или прав Федон?

— И? Она выиграла?

— Да, Теон, они даже сделали венок из дубовых листьев и надели ей на волосы. Она смотрелась довольно лихо.

— Должен ли я отправить ее в Афины?

Неокл кивнул:

— Там решат, что это сама Афина явилась к ним.)

 

***  
Теон не признавал этого, но уже больше недели он бродил по докам. Он спускался туда после утренних дискуссий с учениками и находил себе полуденную трапезу в палатках с едой. Он знал, что его дочь вот-вот вернется после более чем двух лет, проведенных в Афинах, но также он знал, что могут пройти недели, прежде чем Гипатия на самом деле прибудет. 

Неокл нашел его там вскоре после полудня — попивающего вино и заедающего сыром, — и поприветствовал следующими словами:

— С маяка заметили корабль из Афин. Вскоре он уже причалит. 

— На борту, вероятно, так и не окажется моей дочери, но я все еще могу, подобно Эпиктету, наслаждаться простым удовольствием от вкуса сыра с зеленью и вина. 

— Никогда бы не принял тебя за эпикурейца, Теон.

Теон улыбнулся.

— С годами, становясь старше, мы осознаем, что простота сама заключает в себе удовольствие. И разве не об этом говорят эпикурейцы? 

— И как твоя дочь воспримет твое запоздалое обращение к застольным удовольствиям?

— Откуда мне знать, Неокл? Она еще не вернулась. Но удовольствие не должно быть чрезмерным. Подойди, попробуй этот сыр. Масло и пряные травы сглаживают вкус, и вот, один лишь глоток вина превращает все это вместе в нечто, достойное императора. Или, по меньшей мере, какого-нибудь сенатора.

Оба они негромко смеялись, пока Неокл все-таки пробовал сыр.

— Что насчет Гипатии? Что будет, когда она вернется? Подобрал ли ты уже для нее хорошего мужа?

— Неокл, старый мой друг, разве ты не присутствовал при чтении ее новой заметки по астрономии в Серапеуме? Некоторые родители уже спрашивают меня, не согласится ли Гипатия взять учеников после своего возвращения. 

— Она посылала нам свитки, написанные ей, по каждой из дисциплин квадривиума. В этом было что-то другое?

Теон задумался.

— Нет. Но поскольку каждая заметка затрагивала некий отдельный аспект неправильности в красоте, эта представляется кульминацией. Если говорить терминами ремесла — эта работа должна быть завершающим шедевром. Она больше уже не простой подмастерье, довольствующийся прежде услышанными идеями своего отца или даже идеями Демокрита, которым ее учили. Сколько из твоих юношей поистине научаются думать своей головой или хотя бы применять арифметику для чего-то более возвышенного, чем игра в кости?

— Я слышал первый свиток. Ее работа с простыми числами и то, как она привязывает их к нашей философии о симметрии в красоте, дает пищу для размышлений. Мои ученики обсуждали со мной задачи, которые она ставит, включая многое из того, что касается эллиптических кривых.

— И как ты думаешь, она будет счастлива порвать с исследованиями, чтобы завести семью?

Неокл кивнул.

— Твоя точка зрения обоснована, Теон, однако тебе следует помнить, что она — женщина.

— Полагаю, в первую очередь она — философ, во вторую — наставница, и только в третью — женщина.

— Но ученики?

— У меня есть, это правда, на примете родители, которым хотелось бы частного обучения для своих дочерей; но большинство из тех, кто подходили ко мне, подразумевали, что она образует в библиотеке свой собственный кружок.

— Если у нее найдется достаточно последователей, ей необходимо будет позволить это. — Неокл созерцательно потягивал вино. — Теон, корабль, о котором я говорил, уже прибыл.

Теон повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в направлении, куда указывал его друг.

— Так и есть... Я... Это моя дочь там сходит с корабля?

— Мудрому родителю полагается узнавать своего ребенка.

Теон покачал головой.

— Тогда я точно тебе скажу: это она, Гипатия. 

Он поднялся и устремился навстречу ей.

— Отец? Я не ожидала, что ты встретишь меня на пристани.

Неокл наклонился ближе и сказал:

— Он был словно медведь с воспаленной лапой с тех пор, как ты уехала. Мы рады, что ты снова с нами.

— Приятно снова тебя увидеть, Неокл.

Теон слегка прочистил горло.

— Будь честным. Я гораздо величественнее, чем какой-то медведь. Лев, по меньшей мере!

Все трое рассмеялись, и Неокл удалился, попрощавшись с ними.

— Ты голодна? Мы можем что-то взять здесь, или...

— Давай лучше пройдемся по городу. Ах, да. Олимпий! — Она поманила к себе немолодого мужчину. — Отец, мои гостеприимные хозяева дали мне в помощь Олимпия, и он так хорошо показал себя в качестве переписчика, что я перекупила его и привезла с собой. 

Теон оглядел раба и кивнул. 

— Он выглядит сильным. Это ты делал копии свитков, которые потом присылали в здешнюю библиотеку? — обратился он к рабу. 

— Да, мой господин.

Гипатия мягко улыбнулась Олимпию: 

— Его помощь была безмерна.

— Тогда нам стоит найти для него хороший угол в нашем доме.

Теону потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы организовать сопровождение и носильщиков, которые бы доставили багаж Гипатии к ним домой. Олимпия отослали с вещами, а сами Гипатия и Теон неторопливо направились к Серапеуму. 

— Хорошо оказаться дома, отец. Афины... что ж, они — центр всей философии, за что я буду вечно их уважать, но они действительно слегка провинциальны.

— И ты была посвящена в Элевсинские мистерии? Разрешали ли тебе посещать симпозиумы? Как Диомед с тобой обращался?

Гипатия ласково улыбнулась ему.

— Больше вопросов, чем у любого ученика. Вот что делает тебя таким хорошим философом. Что до мистерий — да. Диомед и его семейство были чудесными хозяевами, и он наверняка пришлет к нам своего самого старшего сына в течение следующего года или около того. А что касается симпозиумов... это было нелегко. Талия, в конечном счете, провела один для меня, после чего время от времени меня приглашали и на другие собрания — обычно те, в которых участвовали заодно она или Хара.

— Женщины на... тебя что, принимали за гетеру?

— Нет, отец. Я вела себя до крайности прилично. Но гетеры просили меня об уроках, и я давала им их. И когда Талия услышала, что меня не допускают к участию, она устроила вечер, на котором я могла присутствовать.

Теон покачал головой.

— Уроки для гетер. Полагаю, я должен быть счастлив уже тому, что у тебя находилось время писать и размышлять. Твои работы здесь приняли очень хорошо.

Гипатия широко улыбнулась.

— Отец, я так счастлива. В Афинах вокруг них шли бурные дебаты... особенно когда я впервые начала задавать вопросы. Последние работы получили одобрение, но, думаю, у некоторых все равно возникали сомнения в идеях, исходящих от женщины. — Она остановилась и сделала глубокий вдох. — Как я скучала по этому виду! Александрия — совершеннейший из городов. 

— Я бы посмотрел, как ты побеждаешь в дебатах об этом, — произнес Теон сухо. — Полагаю, засуха в разгар лета опровергнет твое предположение.

Она положила руку ему на плечо.

— Быть может, и так, но никакое зрелище не радует странника так, как родина.


End file.
